A aventura seguinte
by Jessi Amamiya
Summary: Remus morreu na batalha final do 7º livro.Mas com o que será que ele se deparou depois de morrer?Como será que foi seu "pós-morte"?POV Remus.


Oi gente!Minha primeira fic publicada de Harry Potter!Que emoção!Espero que gostem!

É sempre bom lembrar que Harry Potter não me pertence!Se pertencesse iria ser proibido para menores devido à quantidade de homens se agarrando XD (Essa fic não é slash. A não ser que alguém queira que seja...sintam-se a vontade! rs)

Todos os direitos de Harry Potter reservados a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Rocco e mais alguma empresa q ganhe dinheiro com a marca. Eu não ganho um centavo.

O título da fic é uma referência a fala de Dumbledore no sexto livro da série, algo como "a morte é apenas uma _aventura_ seguinte". Sei lá se foi uma boa escolha, me digam vocês!

_A aventura seguinte_

Hogwarts sitiada. Os comensais surgiam de toda parte atacando alunos e membros da Ordem. Havia perdas em ambos os lados. O chão estava sujo de pó devido aos feitiços que atingiam as paredes, estátuas e janelas da escola.

Remus estava entre os combatentes, como não poderia ser diferente. Lutava com ímpeto contra os comensais de Voldemort. As coisas estavam indo bem para ele. Ao menos até aquele momento.

Num ato covarde, enquanto lutava contra dois comensais ao mesmo tempo, um terceiro se aproximou e, se aproveitando da luta desigual e da poeira que veio de uma das paredes atingidas perto de Remus, lançou-lhe um feitiço fatal.

Lupin sentiu uma dor alucinante diretamente em seu peito. Levou a mão ao local atingido e perdeu o equilíbrio. Um baque seco anunciou o encontro de seu corpo com o chão gelado e sujo de escombros.

O ferimento ia pouco a pouco parando de doer e os sons de batalha ficavam cada vez mais distantes. Segundos após ir ao chão o que viu foi a escuridão total, nada de um túnel com luz em seu fim, só escuridão e silêncio. Não havia nada.

Pouco tempo depois, começou a sentir frio, embora acreditasse que não poderia sentir nada quando estivesse morto. Para falar a verdade estava decepcionado com a morte. Nada de ver sua vida inteira novamente, nenhuma criatura divina esperando por ele, nada de luz, campo de flores, anjos para todos os lados, rios de leite e qualquer outra coisa que as religiões trouxas todas prometiam. Somente um frio que estava começando a ficar incomodo e um silêncio chato.

Será que podia se mexer?Não sentia muito bem seu corpo. Não sentia nada, só o frio. Tentou mover a mão. Foi com espanto que se sentiu mover a mão direita. Será que havia mesmo morrido? Será que não estava em algum hospital?E se estava, a enfermeira poderia, por misericórdia, fechar a janela de onde vinha aquela brisa gelada?

Com a mão direita puxou o cobertor para cima. "Mas o que?..." pensou de súbito. Tentou raciocinar sobre aquela situação. Havia morrido. Tinha certeza de sua morte, embora os indícios pós-morte que ouvira falar não estarem ali. Sabia que tinha morrido, tinha certeza. Mas e o cobertor? Tentou mover o resto do corpo e o contato com algo macio abaixo de si o espantou ainda mais. Pensou mais um pouco. "Abra os olhos", pediu sua mente confusa. Mas não estava de olhos abertos?Morreu de olhos abertos!

Foi entre confuso e espantado que viu aquele teto vinho. Um teto familiar, mas que ele não se lembrava de onde.

"Ok, certo. Pense Remus. Você está morto embora não pareça. Agora, a questão é: que lugar é esse?" Olhou para seu corpo e viu que estava deitado em uma cama, o cobertor que havia puxado o cobrindo até o peito onde não havia sinal de ferimento. Olhou para o lado esquerdo. Ali estava a fonte daquele frio!A janela estava entreaberta. Olhou a sua direita, havia outras camas. Olhou para a sua própria cama e viu que possuía cortinas. Cortinas vermelhas.

–Estou em Hogwarts! –disse alto para si mesmo – No dormitório da Grifinória!Na cama em que eu costumava dormir!

Olhou para si e constatou que estava de pijama, o mesmo pijama que usava quando era apenas mais um aluno de Hogwarts. Ainda não estava encaixando as peças. Talvez agora fosse a hora em que sua vida inteira passava por seus olhos. Era isso. Fechou os olhos novamente para aproveitar o momento em que o filminho começasse a passar.

Ouviu a porta se abrir mas não deu importância, o filme começaria a qualquer momento.

–Remus? –sentiu um leve empurrão no braço. Ouvir aquela voz era agradável, tanto que não queria abrir os olhos e ver que estava tendo uma alucinação. –Ô Remus! –o tom de da voz era de impaciência. Ele sempre fora impaciente.

–Sirius... –disse baixinho lembrando-se dele. Aquela voz era dele, aquele toque que estava se tornando mais bruto era dele, mas não queria abrir os olhos para que ele não desaparecesse... De novo.

O toque em seu braço cessou. Remus se sentiu solitário pela primeira vez desde que havia morrido. Forçou os olhos em protesto, como se aquele gesto fosse trazer o toque de volta.

–Mas o que! –gritou se levantando. Estava com o pijama ensopado. Ouviu aquela risada tão familiar.

Olhou para Sirius não acreditando. Ele estava com o que?Quinze anos talvez?

–Porque demorou tanto? –Sirius lhe perguntou controlando a risada.

–O que? –perguntou espantado.

Nesse momento a porta novamente se abriu e por ela Remus pode ver entrar James.

–Seus dois lerdos!Estou esperando faz tempo! –reclamou o garoto ajeitando os óculos.

Aquilo era surreal demais. Estava de volta aos tempos de escola!

–James quer ir rápido ao salão principal para tomar café –da –manhã com a Lily – disse Sirius a Remus com uma leve careta.

Remus estava pasmo e encantado. Aquilo era o colégio!Estava de volta!

Isso era morrer?Voltar para a melhor época de sua vida, para as pessoas que amava, para o lugar em que mais se sentira a vontade?

Morrer era ótimo.

Pegou seu uniforme, que sempre ficava em cima do malão aos pés de sua cama e correu para o banheiro. Sirius e James não entenderam bem a atitude do outro que em três minutos estava saindo do banheiro trocado e arrumado.

–Não os farei esperar mais. –disse com um sorriso. Um sorriso que ele não dava desde que James e Lily haviam partido. Um sorriso leve e despreocupado, típico do adolescente que era. Típico da época mais feliz de sua vida.

Sirius e James sorriram para ele também. Os três seguiram juntos para o salão comunal, onde James avistou Lily. Remus sentiu sua felicidade aumentar.

–Lily querida!Me espere! Lhe acompanharei pelos corredores cheios de rapazes mal-intencionados até a mesa do café-da-manhã! – exclamou James, se sentindo um daqueles cavaleiros da Idade Média.

Lily olhou para o garoto com a cara emburrada e apressou o passo em direção ao buraco do retrato da mulher gorda. James continuou proclamando besteiras atrás dela. Sirius e Remus atrás dele, o primeiro revirando os olhos e o segundo sorrindo largamente.

– Está bem feliz hoje Moony. Eu deveria perguntar o que você andou sonhando? –Sirius perguntou olhando-o de lado. Remus riu antes de responder.

– Sonho nenhum Padfoot. –Pensou um pouco. –Para falar a verdade, sinto como se tivesse finalmente acordado de um longo pesadelo.

Sirius riu da sinceridade do outro. Continuaram caminhando atrás de um alegre Pontas e de uma Lily sem paciência.

Agradecimentos a minha beta, Cherry (que eu chamo de Cereja mesmo) pela betagem!

Mandem reviews, por favor!Mas não me xinguem se não gostarem da fic, eu sou sensível ;_\\


End file.
